Panic Attack
by IcyKaku55
Summary: Before the island, there was a boys school that Roger started to attend. During his first month of being the new kid, Roger's thoughts got the best of him and a panic attack ensues in the middle of the classroom. It is up to Simon, the closest thing he has made to a friend to help him out. RIMON


**My first actual Rimon Fanfiction, let's do this! I just thought this would be a cute idea. Check out my other Lord of the Flies Fanfiction, because I _might_ (very strong might) update is soon. Anyway, let me know what you think of this little story. I hope you guys find it adorable, because Simon and Roger are pretty cute like this. **

**Note: BEFORE THE ISLAND **

The abandoned back corner of a middle school classroom seemed to be more of a hiding place for the school's newest boy. He had been attending this private school in England for about a month now, but this would mark his first episode. The boy had dark brown hair that had grown out a bit too long, which just about covered his tearing eyes. Holding his head down into his tucked in little legs, the eleven year old boy sobbed and shook trying to fit his tiny body deep into the crevices of the wall. He just wanted to get away from everything.

"Roger," The teacher tried from the front of the classroom, "Would you like to go see the nurse? You don't have to stay in class if you don't feel well?" Her words did reach the boy at all. The entire class was turned in their desks and looking towards the back of the room at Roger.

Being the natural leader he thought himself to be, head boy Jack Merridew worked in his head to think up a plan. He considered what he knew about Roger already, which was some basic things like his full name and address due to his entrance in the boys choir, but Merridew was also aware of the people Roger had grown closer to. He leaned over in his desk and tapped the shoulder of the boy to the left of him, "Simon," He whispered.

"Huh?" The boy with perfect combed hair and big blue eyes tilted his head back in a jumpy manner. He instantly found it a bit disrespectful to be talking while a classmate was clearly having personal issues.

"Do you think you could talk to him?" Merridew asked in more of a suggesting tone, "He likes you, right?"

"Um…" Simon thought to himself, "I guess so… I could try, but do you think it would help? Maybe he should just go see the nurse, she could look at him medically. I'm not a doctor or anything... " He babbled on as he stood from his chair, regardless of the more logical solutions, Simon wanted to do what he could to help the boy. It was just in his nature, the powerful desire to help and support other people.

The short boy walked down the aisles of the classroom until he was only paces in front of the curled up, terrified boy in the corner. Only now could Simon get a good hearing of what the boy was murmuring as he gripped his head, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He repeated over and over in time with his shaking.

Quietly, Simon kneeled down to the uncarpeted corner of the classroom, "Roger?" He tried, but it didn't go through. "Um… Could you try and talk to me? Are you scared? Because there's nothing to be afraid of, I'm right here next to you. It's me, Simon." He only spoke in whispers in hopes of easing Roger's nerves.

Still, the boy's tears continued to fall at a constant rate, like they could go on forever. Simon wasn't actually sure what to do. He looked up at his classmates and then specifically at Jack nervously. Merridew bit his lip and rushed over, "What are you saying to him? I thought you were gonna help him Simon?"

Simon frowned with the realization that most of the class thought Simon was saying things that upset the boy just the same. "I am. Could you get everybody out of here? I think we're crowding him… or something…"

Merridew nodded and strutted to the front of the classroom. Standing next to the teacher, it was Merridew who was giving the instructions. "We are going to finish the lesson outside in the courtyard. Roger needs some space. Simon will stay back with him, once Roger is feeling better, and most likely at the nurse, Simon can come and join us out there. Got it boys?" The choirboys were the first to nod, because of the familiarity of Jack giving orders was to them. Shortly, all of the boys and the teacher had cleared the classroom, except for Simon and Roger.

"Roger," Simon began, "Everybody is gone now. It's only me, you're okay, I promise." He hesitated and the laid a soft touch on Roger's shoulder with his hand.

"I'm not! I'm not! I'm not!" Roger switched what he was saying.

"Huh? Why aren't you okay?"

His sobs grew separated with breaths, "Because… I'm me… I'm not! I'm not! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Shhh…" Simon wasn't sure what to say, but he started to figure out that right now was not the time to say anything at all. He slipped his hand around Roger's back, sat back on the floor and hugged the boy against him. "You're okay. You're okay. You're okay." He repeated with a gentle hold to keep Roger together.

The panicked boy sniffled and released his heavy breaths, "Simon?" He looked up through his scattered bangs.

"Yeah Roger?" Simon peered down at him.

"I'm sorry I'm such a mess. I've been trying to be so good."

Simon didn't understand what Roger was meaning, "You are good, what are you talking about?"

He shook his head, "I'm not good Simon, I'm a mess. Sometimes my thoughts get the best of me. Sometimes they haunt my head."

"What do you mean-?"

Roger continued without hearing Simon ask, "I get caught up thinking of my father and thinking of how badly I don't want to go home. And then," His heartbeat picked up, "And then, I realize that I don't want to be here at all. And then, I start to wonder why anyone is here to begin with, and how pointless my life is."

Simon dropped his head, "That's not true!" He exclaimed with tears starting to form in his shut eyes.

"Oh no," Roger pushed himself away after feeling tears touch his skin, "Don't you cry too! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to mess you up too!"

"No, no, Roger, don't feel that way. You aren't a mess and you're life isn't pointless okay?" He matched Roger's eyes with his, "If you ever thinking those things, well, you can tell me, so that I can remind you that they aren't true. We are all meant to be here, and that includes you."

"Simon?" He asked again.

"Yeah Roger?"

He sighed, "I don't wanna go home," Roger leaned back into the only boy who had stayed with him.

Simon wrapped his arm around the tortured boy, "You can come to my house after school, if you wanna?"

"Okay… I'll do that…" Roger shut his eyes.

"Alright," Simon started to stand up, "How about we take you to the nurse now. You could take a rest, Roger." He suggested and attempted to lift the boy about his equal in size, which is impressive in itself, because Simon was a small child. Roger still had to do most of the work to get himself up right again due to Simon's severe lack of strength.

"Simon?" Roger asked.

"Yeah Roger?" Simon let out a little giggle as this was becoming a thing between them.

"Are you sure I won't be a bother? I don't wanna upset your family… or whatever."

Simon gave him a smile and grabbed his hand as they started walking out of the classroom, "It will be fine Roger. You're gonna be alright, I know it."

Roger attempted to give some sort of a grin as he tightened his hand over Simon's, "Yeah… okay…"


End file.
